


Older by the day

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Whump, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been two month since they've been on the road.</p><p>Preacher kink meme- Probably AU because if Joe Gilgun can look for a little younger than her actual age, not that much. Someone can make a story with Cassidy reveals that he is actually a teenager like in the comics. (I think he’s supposed to be somewhere between sixteen to nineteen). The reaction of Jesse and Tulip about it is your call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older by the day

**Author's Note:**

> I think I change perspective like three times, trying to get back into writing, prompt from http://preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also kinda tweaked the prompt a bit, might make a second part with Tulip

It takes a moment for Jesse to realize where he is, the sun is shining down on his part of the back seat, leaning against the window with his jacket as a pillow, in hindsight yes they probably should have packed more clothes, Tulip had the sense to always have a spare bag of clothes in her car for when things went.. Bad. And bad it did, Annsville long forgotten, a distant memory.

He takes a deep breath before hearing the slurping noise next to him, and the long pair of limbs that went from the backseat into the front, a hat over his head but there was something in his hand…

“Cass, are you drinking blood?” asks Jesse,

“Well good morning to you padre, or should I say afternoon? I don’t know what you call these, I had a mate up in New Orleans who called them snowballs, I know them as snow cones” replies Cass,

“Oh” is all Jesse can manage, a headache starting to bleed into his brain, a sharp pain on the side of his head brings his hand up to sooth it somehow.

“Man, Genesis is really messing up your head huh?” says Cassidy, it's more of a statement than a question,

“It's fine, where did you get that?” asks Jesse,

“Tulip dropped one off, we’re near the beach, no idea where though” replies Cass,

“Your sense of direction hasn’t gotten better” says Jesse,

“I’ve been asleep during the day, I don’t see the road signs” responds Cass,

“Where is Tulip?” questions Jesse,

“Out scouting or whatever, she might be at the bar soon, going to hustle some money from the guys playing pool” replies Cass with a smirk,

“Aren’t you going to protect her?” asks Jesse,

“She can protect herself” replies Cassidy.

“Cass” complains Jesse, after a small incident in Vegas they always promised to stay in pairs when away from the car.

“What? I was going to go when the sun set anyway, I just hate entering a bar with a bloody hat and garden gloves” replies Cassidy stretching out even more,

“Self conscious are we Cass?” lightly mocks Jesse

“Ah don’t be a gobshite” replies Cass,

“How old are you again?” asks Jesse,

“Don’t do this” says Cass,

“A hundred and nineteen year old vampire” replies Jesse with a laugh,

“Twenty” corrects Cass,

“What?” asks Jesse,

“I’m a hundred and twenty, birthday was last fortnight” he says sitting up, he tosses the plastic cup out the window before folding his arms, the preacher is still processing this information,

“Fortnight?” asks Jesse,

“Two weeks, you don’t use the word fortnight?” questions Cass trying to turn the name calling back to his friend.

“I grew up in Texas” replies Jesse,

“Fair point” says Cass tilting his head back,

“Why didn’t you mention it was your birthday, we could have done something” says Jesse, he shrugs, not entirely thrilled to have this conversation.

“Oh are we going to all sit down for a lovely dinner give me birthday presents” replies Cass,

“If you want” says Jesse, whys the preacher man have to be so sincere all the time.

“No, I don’t want anything” he states hoping to be the end of it,

“I can’t buy you a drink?” asks Jesse,

“You can buy me a drink whenever you please, don’t have to be special just because I’m on this earth another year” spits Cass.

“Old age getting to you?” chuckles Jesse, nudging the vampire.

“I’m nineteen” responds Cass,

“What?” asks Jesse,

“I was, I mean, when I was turned” replies Cass,

“Oh” 

Yes, oh.

“What happened?” asks Jesse after a few moments,

“I tried to help my younger brother, hide him,there was a battle, dad had gone off to fight, me mother insisted I take him to safety, almost did. A thing sprung out of the lake and devoured him, she almost killed me too, but she didn’t and then she turned me” explains Cass biting his tongue for telling his friend so much,

“How?” asks Jesse, 

“Powerful vampires can do it, I was bitten and turned, some are born, those are the stronger one's” replies Cass staring at his hands,  
,  
“What was your brother's name?” he questions, its not one that he's expecting.

“Billy” says Cass,

“Okay... let's pray for him” says his friend,

“I stopped praying a long time ago preacher” scoffs Cassidy,

“Suit yourself” was all that Jesse replied before clasping his hands together then bowing his head, he could see the words on his lips, catching things like his holy father, and yet he didn’t speak a word. Cass watched him for a moment, waiting for him to laugh or stop, slowly his hands mimicked the preacher's, head bent down. Heart heartily wishing his brother his best, and hopes he's… not alive but, in peace.

A hand smacking onto the glass windows sends his hands beside his eyes, the evening had gone dark around them, they both usually lost time talking to each other. Jesse finishes his prayer before raising his head, a quiet amen in the air,

“Coming?” is all Tulip says before grabbing her leather jacket from the front seat. The air is tense before Cass throws off his hat and gloves, adjusts his sunglasses before stepping out of the car to follow her, Jesse sits in the car for a moment, letting his mind process their talk. Adjusting his collar he steps out of the car, Cass waiting at the front.

“Oi padre, uh, thanks for.. Ah y’know, whatever” begins Cass before mumbling and shaking his head,

“Cass?” asks Jesse, his vampire friend turns,

“It’s no problem at all” says Jesse, Cass nods before moving faster to catch up with Tulip. She links her arms with the older man and chats about her evening, Cass butting in occasionally with suggestions.

 

The next day Cass finds a new pair of sunglasses on the dashboard of the car, a small name tag that held his name, the vampire rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend, only to find an asleep preacher with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt here
> 
> http://proinsiascxssidy.tumblr.com/


End file.
